The Gambler
by misschanandlerbong00
Summary: Mondler one shot, please R&R. 'So we move out to the garden, look at everything we've grown, and the kids are coming home so I'll set the table you can make the fire'.


_**The Gambler**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, all credit goes to Bright/Kauffman/Crane. Song is 'The Gambler' by fun._

_One shot about Monica and Chandler reflecting on their lives together._

Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy  
All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes  
We've got fifty good years left to spend out in the garden  
I don't care to beg your pardon, we should live until we die

"Uh, everyone, this is Chandler! My roommate and lead singer of our band!"  
"Ross!"  
"Oh, this is Monica."  
"Hi, I'm Ross's little sister."  
"Okay..."

We were barely eighteen when we crossed collective hearts  
It was cold, but it got warm when you barely crossed my eye  
And then you turned, put out your hand, and you asked me to dance  
I knew nothing of romance, but it was love at second sight

"Chandler, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend."  
"Monica I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way, it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.'

I swear when I grow up I won't just buy you a rose  
I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely  
For even if the sun stops waking up over the fields  
I will not leave, I will not leave 'til it's our time  
So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side

"I know there'll be other houses, but it's just so... I loved that one so much."  
"Yeah... Well, it's a good thing we got it then."  
"What?"  
"We got the house."  
"Oh my God!"  
"I just didn't want to tell you in front of them."  
"Oh my God! My God! We've got the house!?"  
"We're getting the house. We're getting the house!"  
"And a baby..."  
"We're growing up."  
"We sure are."

It was the winter of '86, all the fields had frozen over  
So we moved to Arizona to save our only son  
And now he's turned into a man, though he thinks just like his mother  
He believes we're all just lovers, he sees hope in everyone  
And even though she moved away, we always get calls from our daughter  
She has eyes just like her father's, they are blue when skies are gray  
And just like him she never stops, never takes the day for granted  
Works for everything that's handed to her, never once complains.

"Doctor Connelly just called."  
"With good news? Of course it is not good news, you just said "Doctor Connelly just called". If it was good news you would have said "Doctor Connelly just called! " But so what is it? Is there a problem, uh? Is there a problem with me or with you?"  
"Actually it's both of us."  
"What?"  
"Apparently my sperm have low motility and you have an inhospitable environment."  
"Oh... what does that mean?"  
"It means that my guys won't get off their barcaloungers and you have a uterus that is prepared to kill the ones that do. It means..."  
"Chandler?"  
"It means that we can keep trying, but there's a good chance this may never happen for us."  
"Oh my God!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"Well, we're gonna... we're gonna figure this out."

You think that I nearly lost you when the doctors tried to take you away  
Like the night you took my hand beside the fire thirty years ago to this day,  
You swore you'd be here 'til we decide that it's our time  
But it's not time, you never quit in all your life  
So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side  
You're the love of my life, you know that I will never leave your side

"What are you doing here?  
"I wanted to be with you. I missed you so much."  
"I never want to leave you again!"  
"But I thought if you left, you get fired."  
"Turns out they can't fire me. Because I quit."  
"What?"  
"It's a stupid job, and I could not stand leaving you."

You come home from work, and you kiss me on the eye  
You curse the dog, you say that I should never feed them what is ours  
So we move out to the garden, look at everything we've grown  
And the kids are coming home so I'll set the table; you can make the fire


End file.
